MFB Dragon Days
by Whirlwind-Tigress
Summary: One package is the key to a world of adventure. Many mysteries await them in the Village of Dragons. This contains OCs.
1. Village of Dragons

In a serene forest somewhere in the world, where the birds tweeted in harmony, the bees lived peacefully and the deer roamed. So quiet, so peaceful. Until two figures showed up. One was quite small, had brown eyes and green hair and the other was much taller, had a beanie with purple hair underneath and red-brown eyes. The tall one was carrying a heavy package.

"I can't believe Gingka ran off and left us with this package. Why would you take two of your closest friends and allow the stronger of the two to hold it for a while you were struggling to carry it and then run off! It doesn't make sense! B-b-b-bull!" The tall one shouted.

"Well, I think he brought you here because you are the strongest one out of his friend circle, Benkei."The short one explained.

"Thanks for the complement buddy, but I already know that, don't even know this place, so where do we turn?" Benkei said with confusion.

LATER

The two boys sat down by a tree, and noticed someone hanging upside down from a tree.

"Hey, you don't suppose..." Kenta began.

"THAT GUY IS DEAD!" They both screamed.

"Huh? What dead guy?" The person hanging upside down from the tree asked.

This person had spiky orange hair, hazel eyes, tall and was skinny.

"We thought you were dead, hanging upside down from a tree." Kenta said nervously.

"Oh, it's okay, I guess you aren't from around here. I'm Gazelle." Gazelle said calmly. He noticed that Benkei was carrying a package. "I think that is my package." Gazelle said politely.

"I'm Benkei by the way and this package is addressed to an Akita Hagane, not a Gazelle." Benkei replied.

"Well, to be honest I am actually Akita Hagane, but I prefer to be called Gazelle."Gazelle replied.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kenta." Kenta said calmly.

"It's okay, Kenta." replied Gazelle. He then took his package and opened it carefully. Inside was a blue coat and he removed it carefully to find 7 large gemstones in the colours of the rainbow.

"Thanks for delivering my package." Gazelle said gratefully as he put on the walked away slowly with the gems in his bag.

"We got to find Gingka!" Benkei yelled.

"I think I might have an idea where he is, so follow me." Gazelle said.

LATER

"Where are we?" Kenta asked.

"Welcome to the Village of Dragons, which is on the other side of Mount Hagane!" Gazelle said triumphantly.

Then they spotted Gingka eating a hamburger.

"Cousin Gingka! Thanks for the present. These two guys hand delivered it."Gazelle shouted happily.

Gingka finished his hamburger.

"Oh. I must have left in Benkei's hands when I was struggling to carry it." Gingka said.

"Cousin Gingka?" Kenta and Benkei said.

"I bet you thought Gazelle was my brother!" Gingka laughed.

"Maybe..." Kenta said as he was blushing with embarrassment.

"Well I got to show you a certain someones' favourite area." Gazelle said.

LATER

They arrived at a hot spring with a large tree shading it from the sun. Then they found Ryuga lying down on the tree. Kenta began to cry tears of joy.

"Ryuga, I thought you were dead, I missed you so much." Kenta cried. Ryuga did not reply.

"Oh, hey Gazelle why did you bring your cousin, Kenta and Benkei here? I like my solitude."Ryuga asked.

"Gingka told me that Kenta thought you were dead and these three came to see me."Gazelle explained.

Gingka looked at his watch. It read 6:00.

"Oh look at the time, we better go have dinner."Gingka said.

LATER

The four boys were eating dinner.

"Hey, Gazelle why aren't you eating any meat?" Benkei asked.

"I'm vegetarian." Gazelle replied.

"Oh!"Benkei said.


	2. How to catch a Magi

It was morning. The four boys ate breakfast. They decided to go to the spring again to see Ryuga.

"Hey, Ryuga want to look for a Magi with us?" Gazelle asked.

"No, because they don't exist!" Ryuga replied rudely.

"What is a Magi?" Kenta asked.

"A Magi is like a person but they have mystical powers. I read that they could be up to three metres tall when they are fully grown." Benkei explained.

"So, you read that book too? 'The Way of the Magi' by James P. Rodern?" Gazelle asked.

"Of course I read that book." Benkei replied.

"But, how are we going to catch one?"Gingka asked.

"I have a plan Gingka!" Gazelle answered.

LATER

They had put together a trap which would trigger once they pulled the string and put food underneath.

"You sure this will work?" Gingka whispered.

"I read in the book that a Magi would almost always fall for a trap if there is food. There is a 99% chance we will catch one by this method." Gazelle said quietly.

A small Magi with star-shaped hair and green eyes was about to take the bait, but Benkei's hand slipped and triggered the trap too early. So the Magi ran off.

"We almost had a Magi,Benkei and you scared it off."Gingka yelled.

"My hand slipped."Benkei replied.

"We'll try something else." Gazelle said to calm the situation.

LATER

The same Magi saw a red gemstone in its path and ran over to it, but fell into a hole. It tried to climb out, but it fell down.

"Yeah! We caught one."Kenta cheered.

The Magi looked distressed.

"Wait a minute... I think we hurt the Magi." Gazelle said worryingly.

Benkei pulled the Magi out of the hole.

"Thanks Mister for getting me out of the hole. I guess someone was trying to catch me." The Magi whispered.

"Uh... we were trying to catch you and we're sorry." Benkei said nervously.

"It's fine, you did hurt me, but I can tell you didn't mean to hurt me."The Magi replied.

LATER

"So what is your name?"Gingka asked.

"Hoshi." The Magi replied.

"Are you okay?" Kenta asked.

"Apart from my left leg hurting like Hazda, I'm fine." Hoshi replied.

"Hazda?"Gingka said with confusion.

"Magi lingo for Hades." Hoshi replied.

LATER

The four boys and the lady went to the hot spring and saw Ryuga.

"Hoshi, this guy thinks that Magi don't exist, prove it to him that they do." Gingka said in a mischievous way.

Hoshi began to wave her hands and Ryuga began to smile and started singing.

LYRICS

Happiness spreads like a disease.

It spreads quicker than fleas.

It starts with a smile,

That ends up like a crocodiles'.

Help the happiness has got me.

Will you please set me free.

END OF SONG

Hoshi stopped the spell, everyone just stared at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry for doing that but you said prove it to him." Hoshi apologised.


	3. When Stars Misalign

It was evening. The boys had arrived for dinner and screamed. The plates had nothing on them.

"Who did this? It's not funny!" Gingka shouted.

Then they saw Hoshi walk up to them looking guilty.

"Sorry, I was just hungry." Hoshi said.

"Oh yeah, a Magis' appetite is much larger than an ordinary persons' and even larger than Gingkas'!" Benkei explained.

Gingka blushed in embarrassment.

"I need to leave for the night, don't follow me." Hoshi said.

LATER

The stars were shining bright. Kenta and Gazelle were sleeping. Gingka and Benkei were following Hoshi secretly until she was on top of a cliff where there was an ocean. She waited until the full moon rose above the ocean and waved her hands.

"Monze de Aquazon, reso de templedia ina drystanza monze de lokuna-" Hoshi began. She spotted Gingka and Benkei and accidentally waved her hands towards them.A light green glow hit the two of them and enveloped their bodies. Then the two bodies become one person. The person was very tall, was muscular in the upper body area, had long purple hair and red eyes. He was looking furiously at Hoshi.

"You did this to me, you little creep!" The hybrid (called Benga by the way) said in a gruff voice. He pointed at her and a lightning bolt shot out, but Hoshi jumped and it missed.

"I told you not to follow me!" Hoshi replied angrily.

"I was suspicious because you decided to leave suddenly!" Benga said with anger building in his tone.

"I'm sorry for not telling you why I had left." Hoshi said nervously.

"Change me back now!" Benga demanded.

"I... uh... don't... know... how... to." Hoshi replied nervously.

"What?! Why don't you use witchcraft to fix this?!" Benga yelled.

"Witchcraft?! How dare you call my Magic, witchcraft Benga!" Hoshi fumed. She zapped Benga and he glowed bright orange and he split back into Gingka and Benkei again.


	4. The Crystal Temple

Benga split back into Gingka and Benkei again. Benkei fell on top of Gingka.

"Get off me!" Gingka shouted.

"Okay, but if you're wondering what happened to us, I tell you we were fused together to create a new form and then we were seperated." Benkei said as he got off Gingka.

Hoshi stared at them with a smile. Although they didn't listen to her, she knew that they meant no harm and were only just curious. She then faced the ocean again. The moon had only risen a little bit. She waved her hands.

"Monze de Aquazon, reso de templida ina drystanza monze de lokuna ina terceano!" Hoshi said.

The ground began to shake. Benkei and Gingka were scared because they didn't know what was going to happen. Then a crystal temple rose from the ocean. Then the shaking ground stood still. The temple reflected the colours of the rainbow. The gigantic door opened with a creak.

"Aren't you two going in?" Hoshi asked.

"Maybe tommorow, we're tired." Gingka yawned.

THE NEXT DAY

The four boys and lady set out to the cliff where the the temple had risen. Hoshi was the first to enter the temple. The others stepped onto the temple slowly.

While the exterior was beautiful, the interior was a different story. It was stone cold and lacking colour. Hoshi was shocked. She shook her head slowly.

"This temple has fallen into disrepair and it's all my fault."Hoshi said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Hoshi."Gazelle said calmly.

Then a tall figure with light blue skin, blue hair and crystal eyes walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked.

The figure did not reply.

"I said, who are you?" Kenta repeated the question with slight annoyance.

"I am Crystalita." The figure replied.

Hoshi noticed that her body was glowing in the colours of the rainbow like the temple was.

"Crystalita, I know you drained the power out of this temple." Hoshi yelled.

Hoshi zapped her in the back where there was a large blue gem. Crystalita slowly faded away and the temple began to shine once again.

LATER

"Why did you zap Crystalita?" Benkei asked.

"I zapped her because she was a Crystal creature which drains energy from powerful crystals to become more powerful and this temple is where I live because I have nowhere else to go." Hoshi cried.


	5. Crushed Stardust

What do you mean that you have nowhere else to go?" Gingka asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hoshi shouted and began to cry.

"But we're your friends and friends tell each other when something is wrong." Kenta said as he smiled.

Hoshi stopped crying and looked caringly at Kenta. She then looked to the ground and looked back at Kenta.

"You're a beautiful girl and we'll always listen to you, especially me." Kenta said as he blushed.

"I'll tell you guys why I live at the temple, but don't open the floodgates on me."Hoshi said.

"It started 4 years ago, at my birthplace called Valceona Village." Hoshi began.

FLASHBACK

Hoshi and a boy were chasing each other and were laughing. A figure stepped in front of them. The two kids stopped laughing and stared at the figure. The figure had Crystal eyes.

"Hello, my n-n-name is D-d-daisuke." The boy shuddered.

"Well, hi there D-d-daisuke."The figure jeered. The figure was about to shoot an energy beam at Daisuke but was zapped in the back and faded away. The shot had been fired by an elderly man. The man looked very worried.

"Hoshi, Daisuke are you kids alright?" The man asked.

"Sure thing Master Jun." Hoshi and Daisuke replied as they smiled.

Suddenly an army of Crystal creatures attacked the village. They trashed the majority of the village. Hoshi was shocked and began to shoot the creatures in the back. Master Jun also tried to shoot the creatures in the back, but they were outnumbered.

"Run away Hoshi, it's not safe." Master Jun shouted.

She ran until she reached the temple.

A month had passed after the creatures attacked the village. Hoshi returned to the village. It was mostly empty, but most of the damage was repaired.

"Hello!" Hoshi called out. "Mum? Dad? Daisuke? Master Jun?"

She then saw Master Jun.

"Hoshi, I'm afraid I have some terrible news, your mum, dad and close friend didn't quite make it." Master Jun spoke with clear sadness.

END OF FLASHBACK

Everyone was crying. Ryuga passed by and stopped and looked at them.

"Why are you crying?" Ryuga asked as he looked confused.

"We've just heard her story and it is so sad, I bet L-drago would cry too." Benkei explained.

Hoshi suddenly collapsed.


	6. Five Ingredients, One Cure

Hoshi collapsed. Gazelle carried her to the house. She was placed on his bed.

LATER

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay because you collapsed earlier?" Kenta asked.

"Not really, I feel dizzy." Hoshi whispered.

Gingka put his hand on her forehead.

"She definitely has a fever." Gingka calmly spoke.

"According to the book she has the Magi equivalent of a cold and five ingredients are needed to cure her." Benkei shouted randomly.

"What are they?"Kenta asked.

"Honey, Lithiano Berries, clover juice, Lora leaves and Carnda

petals." Benkei replied.

LATER

The four boys split up to look for the five ingredients.

Kenta, Gingka and Gazelle found the Lithano berries, clover juice and Lora leaves easily. Benkei did find Carnda petals, but was nervous about getting the honey because of the bees which is understandable.

LATER

"Oh why did I have to say I would find two of the ingredients for the cure?" Benkei sighed.

He saw the beehive.

'I need to think of a plan.' He thought.

He then saw a giant bee wearing a crown. The bee flew up towards him and stung him accidentally.

"Ow!" Benkei yelled.

Instead of the usual result he noticed he was getting shorter until he was the size of a bee.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there. I'm the Bee Lord. Let me take you to the hive and get you back to normal." The Bee Lord said. The Bee Lord shrank down to his size.

IN THE HIVE

Benkei and the Bee Lord were walking until they reached the throne room. A lady bee with a crown was sitting on the throne. She looked the two in the eye angrily.

"Buzz! Not another one. You should really look where you're going!" The Lady Bee shouted.

"Sorry, Queen B." He replied sweatdroping.

"Queen Bee?" Benkei said with confusion.

"It's not Queen Bee. It's Queen B." Queen .

"I have something to ask before you change me back. Do you have any spare honey?" Benkei asked.

"Sure." Queen B. answered.

Benkei was given a small vial and some honey. He exited the hive and drank the vial and returned to the right size.

MEANWHILE AT GAZELLES' HOUSE

Hoshi was asleep. A mysterious figure approached her and was about to fire an energy blast but Ryuga threw his coat at the figure.

"Stop right there Crystal Creature!" Ryuga said with rage in his voice.

"I'm Morg the Fox Crystal Creature." Morg introduced.

The battle raged for a few minutes and Ryuga had won, but they broke a vase.

LATER

The four boys returned and made the cure. They gave it to Hoshi. She jumped out of bed and hugged them.

"Auna Majoro guys!" She beamed.

Gingka was about to speak but Benkei interrupted.

"Many thanks, Gingka." Benkei spoke.


	7. The Magic of Language

The four boys and lady were exploring the forest. The sky had fluffy clouds and was as blue as the ocean. The trees swayed in the breeze. The path was clear except for the odd pebble or too. Gingka was curiously looking towards Hoshi.

"I have a favour to ask, can you please teach me how to speak Magi?" Gingka begged with puppy dog eyes.

" after me." Hoshi replied.

"Okay." Gingka said.

They were walking along.

"Rinolo means hello." Hoshi said.

"Rinolo means hello." Gingka replied cheerfully.

Hoshi was feeling bored, but she wanted to help Gingka.

"Minyo means goodbye." Hoshi said with slight annoyance.

"Minyo means goodbye."Gingka repeated with enthusiasm.

They kept walking along slowly, then Hoshi tripped over one of the pebbles just lying there.

"Zengan!" She said angrily.

"Zengan!"Gingka repeated happily.

Benkei covered Kentas' ears. Gazelle looked shocked.

"Gingka! That's a bad word. Not the one of the worst, but still." Gazelle spoke with slight anger.

"Sorry." Gingka spoke apologetically.

"I think we should take a break." Kenta suggested.

LATER

The five of them sat down. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air. A small bee flew over to Hoshi and she attempted to swat it but it stung her on the hand. A small bump formed.

"Deera! That hurt!" She yelled.

"That's even worse than what you said before!" Benkei shouted.

"So what does 'Zengan' or 'Deera' mean anyway?" Kenta asked.

"You wouldn't want to know as you aren't the kind of person that would use words like that, Kenta." Gazelle explained.

Gingka was reading the book and studying the pages carefully.

Ryuga saw them and approached slowly towards them.

"Hey Ryuga!" Gazelle greeted.

"Hi." Ryuga said quietly.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Gingkas' face.

"Ryuga is a drano ina mi deera and is darkzien polona." Gingka laughed.

"I know exactly what you said." Ryuga fumed and began to chase after Gingka who was fleeing so quickly, you would think it was a rocket.

"Serves him right for insulting Ryuga." Benkei said.

LATER

The five of them returned home. Gingka was slightly injured, but he was fine otherwise. Gazelle noticed that a vase was smashed, but he was calm.

"I can explain what happened to the vase. A Crystal Creature attacked but Ryuga fought him off." Hoshi explained.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you anyway?"Kenta asked.

"I am 13 years old." Hoshi replied.

Gingka stood up and put his hand on his chest.

"I have learnt one thing today and that is it is never okay to use darkzien bad words." Gingka declared.

Hoshi then slapped Gingka.


	8. From Bad to Curse

It was a sweltering hot afternoon. It was too late to set out for adventure or hot to do anything. In the house the air conditioning was blowing at full speed. Hoshi was sweating like crazy.

"So hot, need to take off my dress." She said.

She removed her dress and was wearing her bodysuit with the striped pattern. She placed the dress in Gazelles' bedroom.

"That feels much better." She talked to herself.

MEANWHILE IN GAZELLES' BEDROOM

The four boys were checking through Hoshi's belongings if there was anything strange that she shouldn't have. Hoshi did give them permission to do that. They hadn't found anything odd yet.

They then found her clothes, one sleeveless pink dress that had a star and ribbons. Her usual dress which looked like those shoulder pad dresses from the 80s, a purple coat that had a star clasp with a yellow shirt and black trousers and a reddish-pink dress with gold rings and black highlights.

"How are we going to check if these clothes are weird?" Kenta asked.

"By wearing them of course." Gingka laughed as he slipped onto the sleeveless pink dress. He had no trouble getting into it as it stretched to fit his body.

"That actually fits, but how?" Kenta said as he looked confused.

"There's nothing in the book." Gazelle added.

"I guess we have to finish checking the rest of the outfits." Benkei said with little interest in the situation.

Kenta was wearing the jacket, Gazelle wore the reddish-pink dress and Benkei wore her normal dress.

"Well, nothing strange. Better take these off." Gingka said. He was struggling to remove the dress.

"Uh-oh! Looks like I'm stuck." Gingka panicked.

"That might be because you are much taller than her, so it will be no problem for me." Kenta smirked.

Even Kenta was having trouble with getting his outfit off.

"We should get Hoshi to get us out of these outfits." Gazelle suggested.

"Uh-Uh! That's a bad idea because she might get mad at us and we don't know what she would do to us!" Gingka yelled.

IN THE LOUNGE

Hoshi was relaxing on the sofa. A thought suddenly processed through her head. That thought was 'What if they put on my clothes?'. She thought it was a good idea to check in case.

She slowly approached the door and it slowly creaked open.

IN GAZELLES' BEDROOM

The four boys were hiding underneath the bed shuddering nervously.

"Hello?" Hoshi called out.

There was no reply.

She spotted slight movement from under the bed. The four boys got up.

"So you put on my outfits?" She asked.

They nodded.

"They are stuck on you right?" She asked.

They nodded quickly.

"Oh, right I enchanted them so that if someone other than me wore them they would get stuck in them until I freed them." Hoshi sweatdropped.

She waved her hands towards them. They then were able to get out of them easily.

"How did they fit?" Gingka asked.

"They are made of a special material which can stretch infinitely but fit perfectly around your body." Hoshi answered.

She pulled her dress back on.


	9. Sayonaraaaa

9:20

Gingka went exploring the thick, dense forest. It was morning, the sun was shining faintly. It was much cooler than yesterday. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, but he was too far away from the house, so he decided to forage. He found a dark pink mushroom with light pink spots. He took a small bite out of it. It tasted delicious, but he felt very warm inside. He ran towards Gazelles' house quickly as he could. It took him 40 minutes to arrive.

10:00

Gazelle waved to Gingka happily. Gingka waved slowly back. Gazelle looked worryingly at him.

"Are you okay, cousin?" Gazelle asked.

"I am feeling a bit feverish, but I'm fine." Gingka replied. He suddenly fell down, but then he got up quickly.

"I think you better lie down." Gazelle sweatdropped.

Gingka was lying on the sofa. He was reading the book and saw a picture of a dark pink mushroom with light pink spots. The description read: 'I have seen numerous Magi panic just at the sight of these mushrooms, but once I saw a Magi foolishly bite one of these and felt really warm inside. He saw visions of love and at the end he saw his 'lover' break up with him and he died from poison, but in his mind he died from a broken heart. That is why it is called the Lovers' mushroom. There is no cure and consumer only has 24 hours to live.'

Gingka screamed loudly after reading the description. The others rushed in.

"Gingka! What's wrong?" Hoshi asked.

"I think I may have eaten a Lovers' mushroom." Gingka slowly spoke.

"What?! We better do as many things that you want to do before you die!" She exclaimed. Gingka showed everyone his bucket list.

"Okay, you can't get married or drive as you are too young. You can't go to space. You have already travelled around the world. We could try to get you a girlfriend. You can watch the sunset on the last day of your life. We can prank Ryuga." Kenta said as he went through the list.

22 HOURS UNTIL DEATH (11:20)

A tall blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes was by the hot spring. The four boys and lady had arrived looking for Ryuga, but saw the mysterious girl.

"Excuse me, miss are you single?" Gingka asked.

"Yes I am." She said as turned her head towards Benkei. "Hey Benkei. Haven't seen you in a while."

He grinned.

"Yeah, been traveling all over defeating powerful bladers, Destiny." He smirked.

"Is that your name?" Gingka asked.

"No, my name is Aki Destini, but my friends call me Destiny." She spoke in a playful manner.

"I know this may seem sudden, but today is the last day of my life and will you be my girlfriend just for the day?" Gingka pleaded with tears falling.

"Sure Gingka." She replied.

"How do you know my cousins' name?" Gazelle asked looking rather suspiciously at her.

"Well, he is world famous." She spoke cheekily.

Gazelle was calm like usual after being reassured.

"C'mon let's prank Ryuga now!" Kenta cheered.

18 HOURS UNTIL DEATH (15:20)

"Gingkas' dead?! I will miss him so much because without him I wouldn't have met you Kenta and now he's gone." Ryuga cried. Tears flowed onto the ground. Kenta hugged Ryuga.

Gingka slowly approached Ryuga from behind and took his cape.

"Woooo I'm the recently departed spirit of Gingka and I have come to haunt you unless you let me keep your tiara!" Gingka spoke in a spooky tone.

Ryuga screamed and ran away. Gingka smirked and began laughing. He suddenly stopped giggling.

"That's another thing off the list. Only thing left is the sunset and I'll probably be gone in my sleep." Gingka began to cry.

"What about this?" Aki smiled and kissed Gingka. He blushed so much that his face was pink.

14 HOURS UNTIL DEATH (19:20)

The sun was setting slowly; the rays were a mixture of fiery reds against subtle oranges. It was magnificent. Gingka stood on top of a rock near the cliff. He looked triumphantly at the sunset.

"Today is my last day on this world, so I wanted to thank you all for these wonderful days. Although my life has been cut short, it doesn't matter how long you have, but what you do with your limited hours on this amazing planet. Pass my teachings on about the bladers' spirit." He began as he handed his beyblade to Kenta before continuing."I pass my blade Cosmic Pegasus to Kenta to give this bey onto another person who shows a lot of the bladers' spirit. This is goodbye my dear friends."

The sun rays had finally fallen. Everyone was silent. Ryuga appeared from the bushes and a teardrop fell.

Everyone hugged Gingka, a bit too tightly.

"Don't hug me that tight!" Gingka yelled.

10 MINUTES UNTIL DEATH (9:10)

Rain poured over the village, it was like the sky was crying for Gingka. Gingka was staring at the window. He knew it was the end. Aki, Hoshi, Kenta, Gazelle and Benkei entered the room.

"Gingka, you are one of the kindest people I know." Benkei said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you every-" Gingka began before he collapsed.

Everyone immediately started crying. Hoshi noticed Gingka breathing.

"He's alive." She spoke.

"The book contains a paragraph about a similar looking mushroom which is much larger at the bottom of the Lovers' Mushroom page. It is easy to miss that part. The mushrooms' effects are non-fatal, although you can collapse at random." Gazelle explained.


	10. The Key to Her Heart

It was evening, Gingka, Benkei and Kenta were playing truth or dare. Gazelle and Hoshi were just relaxing on the sofa.

"It's my turn! Benkei truth or dare?" Kenta cheered.

"Truth." Benkei replied.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone, if yes who?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I have had a slight crush on Madoka." He replied in a calm manner.

"Kenta, truth or dare?"Gingka asked.

"Dare." Kenta replied.

"I dare you to tell me a secret." Gingka smirked.

"That's cheating." Kenta yelled.

"Actually, it is not cheating. Well played Gingka." Benkei said.

"I don't want to." Kenta panicked.

"I guess you lose then." Gingka smirked.

Kenta went to the guest bedroom. 'I do have a secret, but I don't want everyone to know. I want to tell Gingka, but not the others.' He thought. Suddenly the door creaked open and Gingka peered in.

"Kenta." He whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" Kenta asked.

"I am so sorry for trying to get you to tell me a secret. If you want to tell a secret to me, go ahead. I'll tell you one of mine first. I once covered Kyoyas' bey in sparkly stickers, but no one ever found out that it was me." Gingka whispered.

"I have a crush on Hoshi." Kenta blushed.

"I can help." Gingka said cheerfully.

THE NEXT DAY

Hoshi woke up when she smelt something cooking. It smelt delicious and she headed towards the kitchen. She peered in and saw Gingka and Kenta making pancakes.

"C'mon only a few more left to go!" Gingka cheered.

"Okay, don't rush me." Kenta yelled back.

The boys had finished the stack they made.

"Okay how do I turn the hob off?" Gingka began."I know I'll turn this dial to the right."

A tower of flame sprayed up, but the kitchen didn't catch turned the dial to the left. The flame tower subsided.

Benkei stormed into the kitchen with Gazelle following behind.

"Gingka Tetsuya Hagane! Are you crazy?! You nearly set the house on fire! You turn the dial the opposite way to when you started." Benkei yelled furiously.

"Sorry, but we were making pancakes for Hoshi as gesture of kindness." Gingka said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright Gingka, I can tell you didn't mean to, but next time I'll supervise."Gazelle said in his usual level-headed manner.

"But, he-"Benkei began.

"I know he did, but he didn't mean to." Gazelle explained. Benkei and Gazelle left.

Hoshi went into the kitchen. She knew it was intended to be a surprise, so she faked being surprised.

"So who are these pancakes for?" She asked.

"You, Hoshi." Kenta said while blushing.

She ate them quickly.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you." She said happily. She hugged Kenta.

She then exited the room.

"Step one was successful. Now on to step two, giving her flowers." Gingka said.

"I think we'll need Gazelles' help." Kenta said.

"No we do not." Gingka replied.

LATER

The two boys found some red and blue flowers which they picked carefully. They headed back to the house and Gingka gave the flowers to Kenta. Hoshi saw the two boys.

"I picked these flowers for you." Kenta said calmly.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Hoshi said.

"But you deserve these flowers." Kenta replied.

"I mean you shouldn't have as they are poisonous to Magi." Hoshi said as she handed them back.

A bee came out from flowers and looked angrily at Hoshi.

"Oh great!"Hoshi panicked. It stung her on her left hand and a small bump formed.

LATER

"Step two may have failed, but step three will work I am 100% sure." Gingka spoke proudly.

"What is it?" Kenta asked.

"A relaxing river ride across the Sakura River and I won't intrude at any moment of the ride." Gingka said in a calm manner.

LATER

"So why did you bring me here?" Hoshi asked.

"We are going on a nice relaxing boat ride down the Sakura River." Kenta cheered.

"After you m'lady." Kenta spoke in a posh voice.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied in a posh voice as she stepped into the boat. Kenta followed behind. He started to row slowly across the serene river. About an hour after they got into the boat, Kenta noticed the river current was getting stronger and spotted a waterfall. But he did not want to cause Hoshi to panic; after all it would ruin his chances. Luckily Gazelle and Benkei were nearby and saw the two heading towards the waterfall.

"You know it getting a bit rough, do you think we could turn back?" Hoshi asked.

"Uh... I have been trying to but it won't turn around." Kenta said nervously.

Then a harpoon hit the edge of the boat and someone was pulling the boat to shore.

"What were you two doing rowing across the Sakura River? There's a fierce, but pretty waterfall at the northern end of it." Gazelle asked.

"Okay, Gingka told me it was a good idea and I have a confession to make Hoshi, I love you." Kenta said while blushing.

"Oh, Kenta I love you too." She said and kissed him on the lips. He collapsed.

"Never trust any of Gingkas' ideas by the way." Benkei muttered to Hoshi.

Gingka arrived just as he said that, but was looking at Kenta.

"Ah! It's the kiss of death!" Gingka shouted. "You killed him."

"He is still breathing, idiot." Hoshi replied.

"Oh right." Gingka sweatdropped.

"Anyway I have a present for you." Hoshi said as she gave him a bunch of purple flowers.

"Why thank you!" Gingka said happily. Then a bee came out and looked angrily at him. He panicked and then it stung him on his left hand and a small bump formed.

Hoshi and Benkei were laughing at him.

"It is not funny!" Gingka yelled.

"I didn't find it amusing, but I can you tell why they found it funny. It is because you picked flowers for her with Kenta and when you gave her the flowers a bee stung her and then she gave you flowers that had a bee hiding in there and it stung you making said situation ironic." Gazelle explained.

"Let's go back to the house." Gingka said calmly.


	11. Kami

The four boys were awake and wondering why Hoshi is still asleep.

"I guess she is just tired." Kenta suggested.

"Or maybe she is under the weather." Gazelle said calmly.

"Aliens may have abducted her and they want to use her magical abilities for evil!" Gingka shouted.

"I will check on her." Benkei said with slight annoyance at Gingkas' ridiculous comment.

Benkei opened the door slowly and saw Hoshi sat up on the bed. There was a purple object under the pillow.

"Good morning Master Benkei!" She chirped.

"Morning Hoshi, what is that under your pillow?" Benkei asked.

"Uh... it's nothing important." Hoshi replied nervously.

"Can I please see what it is?"Benkei asked politely.

"I don't want to show it to you or the others." Hoshi whispered.

Benkei lifted the pillow and saw a purple teddy bear-unicorn thing with glittery hair.

"Okay, Hoshi I mean this in a non-nasty way, but you should grow up a little and get rid of this teddy." Benkei said.

Hoshi started crying.

'Let go of the teddy that gave me company in those lonely times, as if.' She thought.

"Oh, don't cry Hoshi." Benkei said. Said statement made Hoshi even more upset.

Hoshi ran out of the room still crying.

"Hoshi what's wrong?" Gazelle asked.

"Benkei told me I should get rid of Kami." Hoshi cried.

Benkei slowly entered the room.

"Hmmm... sounds like someone may have forgotten about what a certain paragraphs' content on page 20 of ' The Way of The Magi'."Gazelle spoke with emphasis on the words 'someone', 'forgotten' and 'paragraphs' '.

Benkei picked up said book and flicked to page 20. He read it thoroughly and it said:

"Some Magi may develop an attachment to an object which can be almost anything they own and are often willing to go as far as risking their own lives for said object. They may refer to it as a 'Manaki Zenara' or 'treasured one'. He closed the book quickly with haste.

"Listen Hoshi, I didn't mean to make you cry, but I am worried that if anyone else in the village saw you they would make fun of you." Benkei said apologetically. She stopped crying.

"I think you will find that almost no one in this village would make fun of Hoshi, Benkei and the only one who I am certain will do that mocks almost everyone any way." Gazelle stated.

"Well, then let's go exploring after breakfast." Gingka said cheerfully.

LATER

The four boys and lady were causally walking along, but there was tension in the air.

"So where are we going?" Gingka asked.

"The Crystal runes, it is a ambient, soothing place." Gazelle replied.

"Boring!" Gingka shouted.

The forest was getting thicker and a fog rolled in.

"We should turn back and go somewhere else." Gazelle suggested.

"Which way is back?" Benkei asked while looking around.

"I have no idea because I can't see." Gazelle stated. Hoshi put her bag down.

"Okay, here goes, Whirlwind Technique!" Hoshi shouted as she waved her hands and mighty gust of wind blew the fog away.

Ryuga fell out of the tree.

"Hi Ryuga! Sorry about that, but Hoshi used a spell." Gazelle chirped.

"If she's worried about what happened the first time we met don't worry, 'cause luckily I don't hold grudges. Also the little Magi couldn't see I was in there." Ryuga said in his usual 'I am tough, but I could be nice if I wanted to, but for now I am not being kind' tone of voice.

Hoshis' bag tipped over and Kami was visible.

"Didn't know you had a teddy too, Hoshi and I know it can get lonely at times." Ryuga spoke sincerely as he got his orange dragon teddy out. Benkei and Gingka looked shocked.

"I guess I was wrong." Benkei said in a level-headed manner.

"Well, you learn something new every day." Kenta said.

Hoshi picked up Kami.

"I love you Kami!" Hoshi shouted cheerfully.

"I love you too, Hoshi." Kami replied.

Everyone apart from Hoshi screamed.

"Did that teddy just talk?!"Gingka yelled.

"Nope, I used my magic to enchant it to make it say what I want it to say." Hoshi laughed.

Everyone except Gazelle glared at Hoshi.

"Anyway I have three reasons why I am keeping Kami. One, it is of the few possessions I have since the attack on Valceona Village. Two, Kami is my Manaki Zenara. Three, as there are no other female members of our group; I need Kami to keep me company." Hoshi admitted.

"It's nearly sunset." Gazelle spoke loudly.


	12. His Name is Babylon

"Sunset?! I can't believe we wasted a day trying to go to such a boring place!" Gingka exclaimed.

Ryuga left the area.

"Did you learn anything?" Gazelle asked.

"Yes, I learnt that Hoshi can mess with us and I think she is evil." Gingka replied.

"Evil? You think I am evil? Gingka, you are just too funny!" Hoshi laughed.

"I am being serious! Do you guys think she is evil?" Gingka shouted.

"Nope!" The three boys replied.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Crystal Creatures. Hoshi was laughing too much to notice.

"Uh... Hoshi we're surrounded by Crystal Creatures and they might kill us if you don't use your magic." Benkei shouted.

Hoshi was still laughing and didn't take any notice.

Gingka punched one, but it hurt his hand due to the fact their bodies were made of crystal.

"Ow!I thought that Crystal Creatures was just a name."Gingka yelled.

The Crystal Creatures were about to fire a deadly beam, but they faded away as someone hit the back with a magical blast. Hoshi had stopped laughing at that moment.

A small Magi with black hair and a hat covering his eyes approached them.

"Thank you for saving us." Gazelle spoke with clear gratitude.

"It's no problem, but don't you have a Magi with you that could have fought off the Crystal Creatures?"." The stranger replied.

"Crystal Creatures? Where?" Hoshi asked looking around.

"She was distracted by my cousin's ridiculous accusation." Gazelle explained. Gingka blushed out of embarrassment.

"What is your name?" Benkei asked.

"Babylon." The figure replied.

He turned to face Hoshi.

"Ni, hun tujuna lazma?" He asked.

"Rina." Hoshi replied.

"What are they saying?" Gingka whispered.

"Well, Babylon asked if she was single and she answered no." Gazelle answered.

"Well that's a shame, but I guess the pretty girls are usually taken anyway." Babylon said.

"Step away from my lady! I heard exactly what you said!" Kenta shouted angrily at him.

Babylon stepped away.

"Listen I came to warn you guys about Aguyr, a ruthless villain who wants to exterminate every single Magi on the planet as they would interfere with his plans, including me." Babylon spoke with a serious tone.

"We are going back to the house, want to come with us?" Gazelle asked.

"Sure." Babylon replied.

LATER

After dinner, the five boys and lady were discussing about Aguyr. Gingka suggested it was Ryuga and everyone laughed at his theory. Kenta was keeping his eyes locked on Babylon, Benkei noticed this.

"Kenta, could I talk to you in private in the bedroom." Benkei asked.

"Okay." Kenta replied.

The two boys entered the bedroom.

"Kenta, are you jealous of Babylon?" Benkei asked.

"I am not." Kenta replied with haste.

"Then, why were you looking at Babylon so bitterly?" Benkei asked.

"Okay, I'm jealous as he flirted with my girlfriend." Kenta yelled.

"I know he has been flirting, but look at Hoshi, she does not seem to take any notice." Benkei said calmly.

The two boys left the bedroom.

THE NEXT MORNING

The five boys and lady were awake. After breakfast, they were wondering where to go.

"We didn't go to the Crystal Runes yesterday and with the Crystal Creature attack, I think we should investigate there." Gazelle suggested in a serious tone.

"It might be dangerous, but let's go." Benkei replied.

LATER

The five boys and lady had arrived at the Crystal Runes. The ancient ruins sparkled as if it was whole. The fountain in the centre was glowing in a mysterious green colour. Gingka touched the fountain with the tip of his finger. The ground started to shake vigorously. Then Crystalita, a little, white haired Crystal Creature and ten other Crystal Creatures arose from the fountain. Gingka was panicking and running around screaming. Everyone turned around.

"You thought you defeated me, but you were wrong." Crystalita said emotionlessly.

"Yeah, we always come back." Jeered the small, white haired Crystal Creature.

"Calm down, Pearly White we have some business to attend to." Crystalita smirked.

Babylon and Hoshi quickly took out the ten other Crystal Creatures with ease.

"It seems I misjudged your abilities, but I am afraid this fight will be your last." Crystalita spoke as she fired a beam of light at Hoshi. The beam barely missed and injured Hoshi's left foot. Hoshi screamed loudly.

Babylon saw that Crystalita and Pearly White were distracted and fired a magical blast at their backs and they faded away.

"Are you okay?" Gazelle asked looking rather worried.

"Ow! I can't walk on my left foot." Hoshi replied while elevating her left foot.

Benkei picked Hoshi up and was carrying her.

"I think it is best to return to the house." Gingka suggested.

LATER

Hoshi was put down onto the sofa with her left foot on a pillow. She took her shoes off and her white socks off. Gazelle and Benkei were examining her left foot.

"I am not a doctor, but I definitely see that is sore and has swelled up a little, so I wouldn't walk on it for a while." Gazelle explained.

"Hey, I have some medicine and it will make you feel better." Kenta said cheerfully as he kissed Hoshi. She blushed and her cheeks were pink.

Babylon had a green fizzing potion in his hand.

"Please take this potion as it will heal your injury." Babylon suggested. Hoshi drank the potion in a few mighty gulps. She put her socks and shoes back on and stood up as her injury was gone in a few seconds.

"Her injury is gone, but how?"Gingka asked.

"Simple, I used a potion which I brewed myself." Babylon stated.

He then looked at the clock and it read quarter to five.

"I got to go; it was nice meeting you guys. Minyo!" Babylon waved.

"Bye!" Everyone replied.

LATER AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

A tall man with black hair with a red streak was sitting on a large throne sipping a light blue drink in a tall glass.

Babylon crept slowly into the room.

"Ah, Babylon so you gave her the poison that will kill her in two days?" The figure asked.

"Yes, master Aguyr." Babylon said nervously.

"I know you are lying. I can tell." Aguyr said as he looked fiercely at Babylon.

"You promised that Hoshi wouldn't get hurt and she got injured due to one of your Crystal Creatures shot a beam that could have killed her!" Babylon retorted.

"That is true and I apologise for that. You did give her another potion with negative effects, right?" Aguyr said as he poured more of the strange drink.

"Yes, sir I gave her one that would make her powers go out of control in a couple of days. It did heal her of her injury." Babylon whispered as he lowered his head.

"Excellent. Despite it being not what I wanted, it definitely is devious."Aguyr laughed evilly as he poured another glass.

"You want any of this?" Aguyr asked.

"No thank you." Babylon replied.

'I am so sorry everyone, but I have no choice.' Babylon thought.


	13. Over the Limit

It was night time and the four boys and lady were asleep. Gingka was dreaming about hamburgers falling from the sky.

IN HOSHI'S DREAM

The group were walking in a dense forest with Babylon. It was completely different to what they were used to as it felt like there was an evil presence. They stopped walking.

"Are we lost?" Gingka asked.

"What does it look like, Gingka?!" Benkei shouted.

Then, suddenly from seemingly nowhere thick vines wrapped around everyone's wrists and ankles. They all fiercely struggled against the vines but they were no match. They looked around and Babylon was nowhere to be seen. A tall figure approached them and was about to blast them with a deadly beam.

"Looks like the end, huh?" Gazelle said calmly.

"At least I will die with my friends." Hoshi said.

The blast finally hit them.

BACK TO REALITY

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Hoshi screamed. The scream woke up Gazelle and he slowly entered the bedroom.

"Looks like you had a nightmare, Hoshi." Gazelle whispered.

"It was about us getting lost in an unknown area of forest with Babylon, then vines held us in place, Babylon went missing and what I think what represents Aguyr shot a deadly beam." Hoshi whispered back.

"Remember that a dream can't hurt you and you have Kami by your side." Gazelle spoke calmly as he hugged Hoshi. He left the room quietly.

MORNING

The four boys and lady had finished breakfast. Gazelle was sipping tea.

"Ever notice how Gazelle never gets angry at all? I mean we all have got a least a little angry once." Benkei whispered to Hoshi, Kenta and Gingka.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to try to get him mad." Kenta whispered back. A smirk appeared on Hoshi's face.

Hoshi walked up to Gazelle normally.

"Can I please try some of your tea?" She asked.

"Sure." Gazelle replied as he handed the teacup to her.

She took a sip; a feeling of pure disgust overwhelmed her and caused her to spit the tea out all over Gazelle.

"That tea tastes terrible! How can you possibly drink this and like this awful drink?!" Hoshi yelled.

"I guess it is down to personal taste." Gazelle said calmly.

The other boys just stared at her.

'Darn it! It didn't work.' Hoshi thought.

LATER

The four boys and lady were relaxing by the Sakura River. Gazelle was hanging upside down from a tree and was sleeping. It had been a couple hours since Gazelle fell asleep. Gingka headed over to Gazelle.

"Wake up! Are you lazy or something?" Gingka yelled.

Gazelle fell out of the tree. He looked slightly enraged for a second, but he was level-headed once again.

"Hoshi had a nightmare, so I comforted her for a bit, Gingka." Gazelle responded calmly while anger was building up inside him.

'That was close, but not close enough.' Gingka thought.

Benkei looked at Kenta.

"Something seems to be going on, I mean that it seems like Gingka and Hoshi are trying to make Gazelle mad." Benkei said looking rather suspicious of both his red haired 'friend' and his magical friend.

"Yeah, but if it is true why?" Kenta asked only to be met by silence.

LATER

The boys and lady had returned back home.

"Akita, I need to talk to you in private." Benkei said in a serious tone.

"Gazelle is actually called Akita?! A dog breed? He is a dog-boy!" Hoshi shouted.

All of a sudden the volcanic rage that was building up inside Gazelle erupted.

"You two have been causing so much trouble today and I don't know why. First Hoshi tried my tea only to spit it all over me. Secondly, Gingka disturbed my nap and called me lazy despite the fact I comforted Hoshi as she had a nightmare. Finally Hoshi called me a dog which is one of the most degrading insults. I have had it with both of you; I am going for a walk."

Gazelle yelled as he slammed the front door.

Gingka and Hoshi stared at each other.

"Ha! Pay up Gingka as I won." Hoshi said with a smirk.

Gingka handed over the money with haste.

"Hoshikuzu Voiderino and Gingka Tetsuya Hagane, you should be ashamed of what you have done." Benkei said looking rather sorry for Gazelle.

"How do you even know my proper name?" Hoshi asked.

"It's not important, but you need to do something for Gazelle to make it up to him." Benkei replied.

"I think some of this situation is your fault because you were the one who mentioned it, think of it as a red button and you know that Gingka would press that button." Kenta said while pointing at Benkei.

LATER

Gazelle had returned from his long walk and was back to normal.

"So how is everyone?" Gazelle asked.

"We're fine." The others said.

"Ahem." Kenta coughed.

"We're so sorry Gazelle for what we did so we made you a cake." Hoshi and Gingka spoke looking apologetic as they handed over the cake.

"What are you sorry for?" Gazelle asked looking rather confused.

At that moment everyone apart from Gazelle fell down and they all got up quickly.

Gazelle ate the entire cake quickly.

"Cherry and chocolate cake, that is my favourite." Gazelle spoke while he blushed.

"Having a near bottomless pit for a stomach, a typical Hagane trait." Benkei said.

"Huh?" Gazelle said.

Hoshi clutched her stomach.

"I don't feel too good, so I am going to rest." Hoshi said as she headed towards her room.


	14. Losing Control

It was the morning after Gingka and Hoshi made Gazelle mad. Hoshi was lying in bed and was not feeling well. She decided to get up. She slowly opened the door.

"Are you any better Hoshi?" Gazelle asked.

"Not really." Hoshi replied.

Hoshi sneezed and flowers grew from the floor.

"Thank goodness! She didn't sneeze on anyone." Gingka said.

Hoshi tried to use her magic to get rid of the flowers but a beam of light nearly hit Gingka in the face.

"I think we need to take Hoshi to a doctor." Benkei suggested.

Gingka hid under the table.

"Not you Gingka, my girlfriend." Kenta laughed.

"Oh, right." Gingka said while sweatdropping.

Hoshi remained fixed in the spot out of fear.

"Come on Hoshi." Benkei said while pulling her arm. Her arm stretched out while she dug her feet into the floor. The four boys screamed.

"Uh... Is your arm supposed to stretch?" Benkei asked looking rather worried.

"Yes it is and no matter what I won't let you take me to a doctor." Hoshi shouted.

"Looks like we may have to do the operation ourselves." Benkei said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll go." Hoshi said nervously.

LATER

The four boys and lady were searching for the nearest Magi settlement. Luckily Gazelle and Hoshi both know where the nearest Magi settlement.

"This way!" Gazelle said while pointing to the left.

The group headed towards the left.

"Keep going!" Hoshi said as she ran ahead of Gingka.

Gingka ran in front and accidentally knocked Hoshi down.

She began to float away, but she managed to grab onto Gingka's scarf.

"Help me Gingka." Hoshi pleaded.

"Okay, I'll get you off my scarf." Gingka replied as he put her on the ground.

Hoshi started to float away again and flailed her arms about as she couldn't do anything. She was out of reach for the others to rescue her. She looked down on the ground.

"Gingka! You idiot! Now she is in more danger than before 'cause once she falls she is going to break her bones or worse." Kenta shouted at his red haired friend.

"Actually, a Magi cannot break their bones." Gazelle corrected Kenta.

"I think you guys should follow me and catch me when I fall." Hoshi suggested.

"I shall be the one m'lady." Kenta responded in a posh voice.

A sudden gust of wind blew Hoshi away. The boys ran after her.

LATER

After a couple of hours Hoshi was hovering over a large thorny bush.

"Oh please let me stay up in the air for a bit longer." Hoshi begged. All of a sudden Hoshi fell from the sky and landed in the bush. The others rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Gingka asked.

"What do you think? You Tarawakka." Hoshi yelled.

"What is one?" Gingka asked.

"A genius." Hoshi replied sarcastically.

"Thank you." Gingka said.

"It means 'idiot' Gingka." Gazelle explained.

Hoshi got up from the bushes and brushed off the thorns.

"I feel a lot better, now." Hoshi cheered.

"Something doesn't seem right. I think Babylon is linked into Hoshi's mysterious condition as the book does not have anything on this. Also I know this somehow that fizzing potions tend to cause magical abilities to not work properly, but not go haywire." Benkei spoke loudly.

"I can see where you are coming from, but I feel that if Babylon is not what he seems he is working for someone." Gazelle stated.

"By the way tomorrow is my birthday." Hoshi said cheerfully.

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

Aguyr was looking at an orb showing him what the four boys and lady were doing. Babylon came into the room.

"That Gingka is pretty stupid, right?" Aguyr asked.

"Yes, he is sir." Babylon replied.

"The large one seems rather suspicious of you." Aguyr stated.

"I know sir, I was watching the other Vision Orb." Babylon replied.

"Also it is the Dragon Legend's birthday tomorrow and I've got a present for her." Aguyr smirked.

"Are you sure she is the one?" Babylon asked.

"Questioning my authority are you?!" Aguyr shouted.

"No sir." Babylon shuddered.

The skull shaped crystal pendant started to glow and a largely built Crystal Creature appeared. The creature had a yellow and pink body. His most noticeable feature was his large fists.

"You know why I summoned you here Yellow Tourmaline?" Aguyr asked.

"In order to give the Dragon Legend a present tommorow." Yellow Tourmaline replied.

"Actually to give her the best birthday bash tomorrow." Aguyr said.

"That is why they call me 'Basher'." Basher/Yellow Tourmaline replied.


	15. The Birthday Bash

Today is Hoshi's birthday, her 14th to be exact.

The four boys were crowded around her bed.

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Hoshi!" The four boys cheered.

LATER

After breakfast, the boys led Hoshi to the lounge which was decorated beautifully with various brightly coloured streamers and balloons. Hoshi looked around and was smiling.

"Well we didn't know your favourite colour so we kind of used a lot of colours." Gazelle explained.

"My favourite colour is orange, but it looks nice." Hoshi replied.

Kenta handed over a present. Hoshi opened it and found a gold pendant with an orange topaz in the centre of it.

"I think someone deserves a kiss." Hoshi said before she kissed Kenta.

The others handed their presents over, but then Hoshi spotted a larger present.

"I have no idea where that came from Hoshi, so I -" Gazelle began but Hoshi had already opened it.

A large Crystal Creature appeared with a yellow and pink body.

"I heard it was your birthday, so I wanted to give you the best birthday bash ever." Yellow Tourmaline said while smirking.

"Wait a minute, is that Basher? The Crystal Creature which has a record of wrecking entire Magi settlements with just his fists alone." Hoshi shouted.

"Yes I am him." Basher replied.

Basher attempted to hit Hoshi with his massive fists but he missed. Benkei tried to restrain his arms but he failed.

"Prepare to meet your match Basher!" Hoshi shouted as she waved her hands towards Benkei and Gingka.

The two bodies merged together in a green light. The muscular figure returned.

"So Basher you think you are so tough picking on someone much smaller than you. Well think again." Benga smirked.

"Shut up you weakling." Basher replied as he tried to punch Benga but his fist was stopped.

"How predictable?! Is that your main attack?!" Benga jeered as he kicked Basher in the face.

Basher tried to slam his fists into the floor but Benga jumped and punched him in the face.

Benga yawned.

"I might as well finish this as you are starting to bore me." Benga said.

A sword with a strange symbol appeared in his hand and he struck Basher's gemstone. Basher faded away.

"Could you please clean up the mess you made?" Gazelle asked.

"Not part of my duty." Benga replied fiercely.

"That was just rude Gingkei." Kenta said angrily.

"What happens when I am fused is not my problem. Also the name is Benga." Benga retorted.

"What happens in my house is our problem." Gazelle explained.

Benga punched Gazelle in the arm.

"Okay that does it, I am reversing the fusion." Hoshi said as she waved her hands.

Benga split back into Gingka and Benkei again.

"We need to stay vigilant now in case of attacks like this." Benkei said in a serious tone.

"Would you two apologise for hurting Gazelle?" Kenta asked.

"We are sorry." The two boys apologised.

"It's fine." Gazelle replied.

"Well let's go eat some birthday cake." Hoshi cheered.

So the rest of the day was peaceful and calm.


	16. Taming the Beast

It was morning, Kenta and Gazelle were talking about what happened yesterday, more specifically Benga.

"So he is a fusion? What is one?" Kenta asked.

"It is when two or more people become a single person that has properties of those people involved. So yes, Benga is a fusion." Gazelle explained.

"I would give him credit, he is a great fighter, but his problem is that he acts aggressive towards everyone." Kenta shuddered.

Hoshi walked towards them.

"That is true. Another strange part about fusion is the relationship between those who are fused together can make an impact too and that can give the fusion additional powers." Hoshi explained.

"I think we need to try to get Benga to fight only those who are evil." Gazelle spoke with seriousness in his tone.

Just then Gingka and Benkei came up to them.

"What you are guys talking about?" Gingka asked.

"Your fusion, Benga." Gazelle replied calmly.

"I thought it was called Gingkei." Kenta replied.

"I think Benga sounds better." Gazelle said calmly.

LATER IN A FOREST CLEARING

Hoshi waved her hands towards Benkei and Gingka once again. The fusion replaced the two bodies in a green light.

Gazelle had placed some fallen trees around the clearing.

"Please destroy these fallen trees and nothing else Benga." Gazelle said politely.

"I'll do it." Benga shouted. He smashed the fallen trees as if they were matchsticks and in the process accidentally (or was it on purpose?) destroyed a few normal trees.

"Gazelle said destroy the fallen trees and nothing else." Kenta said with annoyance in his tone.

Benga fired a bolt of lightning at Kenta but Hoshi blocked it with a shield.

"Hey Tarawakka, you nearly hurt him!" Hoshi yelled.

Benga kicked Hoshi up in the air with a lot of force. Hoshi landed on her face.

"Ow." Hoshi said before she passed out.

Gazelle and Kenta gasped.

"Accidents do happen." Benga jeered.

"Now look here, Benga you just knocked out my girlfriend. Is what you said yesterday meaningless?!" Kenta cried.

"I wasn't picking on her; I was showing you the hierarchy." Benga said as he glared even more fiercely than usual at Kenta. Kenta then shuddered out of fear.

Benga then ran off back to the Village of Dragons.

After Benga was gone Hoshi had finally regained consciousness.

"Where the Hazda is he?" Hoshi asked rather angrily.

"Benga ran off towards the Village of Dragons and please refrain from using words like that." Gazelle explained.

"We better go after him before he causes trouble." Kenta said with worry in his tone.

LATER AT THE VILLAGE OF DRAGONS

Benga had only just arrived in the village, but everyone in the village felt intimidated before they knew what this beastly fusion could do.

"Already scared of me?" Benga taunted. He then fired a lightning bolt at one of the Bey stadiums and it broke.

"Please stop." One of the villagers begged.

"You mean stop making improvements? Not going to happen." Benga jeered as he punched one of the large stones surrounding the fountain and the stone split into two.

Hoshi, Kenta and Gazelle rushed back into the Village of Dragons. Some parts were wrecked.

"Looks like we are too late." Gazelle said calmly.

Hoshi had a piece of steak in her hand.

"Oh Benga, if you stop wrecking the village we will give you a nice juicy steak!" Hoshi said in a sing-song voice.

Benga completely ignored this offering as he continued to make 'improvements'.

"I thought he would stop as the two people that make him up do eat a lot." Kenta said looking disappointed that his plan didn't work.

"Some aspects of two or more people don't always show up when they are fused together, even if both have the same or a similar aspect." Hoshi explained.

"I think I know what we should do, Kenta will you create a fusion with me?" Gazelle asked looking determined to tame the 'beast'.

"Of course, Gazelle." Kenta replied.

Hoshi waved her hands towards them. A blue light enveloped their bodies as they merged together.

The fusion was slightly shorter than Benga. He had blond hair and green eyes. He wasn't muscular, but he looked determined to tame the 'beast' that was only slightly larger than him. He had blue symbol on his shirt.

"If you won't stop, I'll make you stop." Kenzelle said in a serious tone.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try!" Benga shouted as he shot a bolt of lightning at Kenzelle, but Kenzelle reflected the attack with a shield. The bolt bounced back and hit Benga, but it did not hurt him. Benga tried to punch Kenzelle but Kenzelle dodged the attack. Kenzelle tried to kick Benga but he blocked the attack.

"Oh, I still have the steak." Hoshi said to herself before she ate it.

Kenzelle summoned an icy blast and hurled it at Benga. It froze the 'monster' in place.

"You did it Kenzelle!" Hoshi cheered.

As if on cue Benga broke from the icy prison with his fists and it looked like he was going to hit Kenzelle, but he hugged him. Kenzelle sweatdroppped.

"It seems I have finally found a worthy opponent, so I'll be forever loyal to this group of warriors." Benga said as tears formed in his eyes and he hugged his opponent even tighter.

"I can't breathe." Kenzelle spoke.

Benga let go of Kenzelle.

"I will clean up the mess I made as a form of apology for wrecking the village." Benga said as he began to clean up his 'improvements'.

LATER

After Benga cleared up, the villagers gave Kenzelle a large cake as thanks for taming the 'beast'. The two fusions and Hoshi returned to the house.

Once they were inside the lounge, Hoshi undid the fusion process.

Gingka eyed the cake and was about to cut a large slice.

"We worked hard for that cake, Gingka." Kenta yelled.

"You wouldn't have a cake if we hadn't caused the problem, even though it was unintentional." Gingka retorted.

While the two boys argued over the cake, Hoshi ate the entire cake. Then the two boys realised it was gone.

"I created the fusions." Hoshi said.


	17. Abandoned Base

The group were wandering around the forest looking for traces of an Aguyr. They couldn't find anything, just trees, paths and pebbles. Gingka was frustrated.

"Why can't we find any sign of him?" Gingka fumed.

"He might not be even in the forest." Gazelle added in his usual calm mannerism.

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Oh I am here somewhere in the forest Akita Hagane, but you wouldn't have a clue." Aguyr sneered.

"You do realise that you are talking to the Vision Orb." Babylon stated.

Aguyr got out a staff with a dark purple diamond on top and the diamond glowed. Babylon gulped as he knew what this weapon could do.

"I suggest you think of a plan in the next three days or else." Aguyr spoke as he glared fiercely at Babylon and waved his staff.

BACK WITH THE FOUR BOYS AND LADY

Gingka found an strange crack in the ground. It was unusually large.

"Hey, step on this crack Benkei." Gingka teased.

"That piece of ground does not look stable." Benkei replied.

"Especially if you stood on it." Gingka laughed.

Benkei completely ignored Gingka's stupidity.

Gingka stood on the cracked ground. It didn't break.

"See, it won't break when a much lighter person stands on it." Gingka teased and he then started to jump up and down.

The ground started to crumble underneath him. Gingka screamed loudly as he fell onto an industrial floor. He landed face first.

"Ow!" Gingka yelled.

"Gingka you found something!" Gazelle cheered.

"A little help getting back up here?" Gingka pleaded.

"I think we should leave him down there. I just feel sorry for whoever is related to him." Benkei said.

"We shouldn't leave him there and I'm his cousin." Gazelle stated.

"Sorry Gazelle." Benkei apologised.

"Come on let's go!" Hoshi shouted as she jumped down.

The others followed her order. They landed perfectly.

"There seems to be more of this industrial floor, so perhaps this is Aguyr's base or at least one of his old bases." Kenta suggested.

Gingka got up and spotted an open metal door. He decided to run through the gap and he tripped over a stray vine.

"Gingka, are you okay?" Gazelle asked looking rather worried.

"Yes I am." Gingka replied with a thumbs up.

The others walked into the room.

The room looked very new unlike the previous room. The walls were blindingly white with blue tiles round the edges. There was a chamber that could hold Hoshi which had a green liquid sloshing about inside. The desk was littered with papers.

Gingka picked up one of the papers and read it aloud. Some of the text was smudged.

It read: "Dear_ _ _ _ _ _, I have evacuated from this base due to one of my creations being too much to handle. You may think this is ridiculous as I have the Dark Crystal with me, but I did not use its power. I used the life essence of a Magi instead and she found out."

"That's all of it?!" Gingka fumed as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"So what did he make?" Kenta asked innocently.

"I think he created his own Magi." Gazelle suggested.

"Yeah, I think you are right and we better explore the rest of this place." Hoshi said as she moved into the next room. The others followed suit behind her.

The next few rooms they passed looked like the first room, dark, desolate and dim. Vines were growing through the wall. The third room they passed had two strange light pink lights staring at them in the shadows. Hoshi rushed over to the twin lights.

"Hello." Hoshi spoke.

There was no reply.

"Is there anyone there?" Hoshi asked.

"Y-y-yeah…" A voice stammered.

Hoshi made an orb of light hover above her hand. The twin lights were eyes connected to a small body. Gazelle and Hoshi were right. The other Magi had hot pink hair with light pink streaks across the bottom.

"I'm Hoshi and you are?" Hoshi said.

"I'm EXP-19-A also known as a mistake." The other Magi sighed.

"How about I rename you Junsina?" Hoshi asked looking sorry for the other Magi.

"Thanks." Junsina replied.

"I think you should stay with us, Junsina." Gazelle stated politely.

"Sure, but just who are you guys?" Junsina asked.

"I am Gazelle, a resident of the Village of Dragons and is against the extermination of Magi kind." Gazelle said calmly.

"The name is Gingka, the world's best Beyblader, cousin of Gazelle and against Aguyr and hotdogs." Gingka introduced himself loudly.

"I'm Kenta and I'm Gingka's best friend. I fight for justice and will protect my girlfriend, Hoshi from danger." Kenta said as he puffed his chest out.

"My name is Benkei and I let my fists do the talking to those who do wrong or bother me too much except for those who are forced to against their will." Benkei said triumphantly.

LATER

The group found an exit above the surface and the sun began to set. They decided to return home.

AT AGUYR'S BASE

Aguyr had watched the Vision Orb.

"So it appears they have befriended the mistake. Typical, but they still have no clue where I am or who I am." Aguyr smirked.

Babylon peered into the room.

'Help me please.' He thought.


	18. Tomato Wars

Another day had passed in the Village of Dragons. The four boys and lady had woken up to find a note. Kenta picked it up and read it. It said "While it was nice to meet all of you, I just didn't feel that I fit in at all. I am sorry that I left so suddenly but I did not want to see you sad, Junsina."

"I can understand why she felt that she didn't fit in with us." Gazelle spoke calmly.

"Well, that's just great. We just lost our only lead on Aguyr! Now what do we do?" Benkei shouted out of pure frustration.

"I have an idea! Let's go to a Magi settlement!" Gingka cheered.

"Why?" Benkei asked in a harsh tone.

"We are all a little bit stressed. Also have you ever wanted to visit a Magi settlement?" Gingka pointed out. Benkei went quiet.

"That does sound like a good idea." Gazelle agreed.

"So, where is the nearest Magi village, Hoshi?" Gingka asked.

Hoshi looked away from the boys, looking rather worried about the you-know-what between Magi and humans. She turned to face Gingka to answer his question.

" I can't directly tell you but, I know where it is, so follow me." Hoshi replied. Gingka looked confused.

LATER

The boys were following Hoshi. They had been walking for an hour. Gingka was becoming impatient.

"How much further do we have to walk?!" Gingka shouted.

A smirk appeared on Hoshi's face.

"Only 40 more miles, Gingka." Hoshi replied trying to sound as truthful as possible.

Gingka's jaw dropped.

"Not really, it's not that far." Hoshi said. She just loved to mess around with Gingka, but she cared about him.

They approached a tall gate with strange symbols on it.

"Welcome to Harodo Village, the closest Magi village to the Village of Dragons."

The village was rather quiet, there were a few shops dotted around with even more mysterious symbols. One of the strangest things the boys noticed was that the buildings were very tall. It seemed so serene and peaceful. A couple of older Magi spotted the four boys and glared at them fiercely. Kenta and Gazelle looked nervous.

"Why are they glaring at like that?" Gingka whispered.

"It's because of the Tomata Wars." Hoshi whispered back.

"Why would someone name a war after a fruit?" Gingka asked.

"Not Tomato Wars, Tomata Wars." Hoshi corrected Gingka showing a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"So, what happened then?" Gazelle asked looking rather concerned about the situation.

"About 800 years ago, some human named Gilbert Normandy started to capture Magi for his nefarious purposes. He had a large posse of other humans which tried capturing us in order to obtain our powers. Many of our kind were killed in the process. We had to fight back against your kind. The war lasted about 50 years and there was no clear winner. After the war we retreated as we were worried that another war would break out. Many years later, some Magi like myself think that not all humans are bad, but there are a few that don't think in the same way." Hoshi explained. Gingka raised his hand and Hoshi sighed.

"What is it, Gingka?" She asked.

"I have a question, why didn't you hate us after we captured you?" Gingka asked innocently.

The locals glared even more fiercely at them and started to surround them.

"So they captured you, probably hypnotised you as well." One male Magi spoke bitterly.

"We didn't do anything to her, my cousin's just being silly." Gazelle explained.

"But we did capture her!" Gingka argued. Hoshi face palmed.

"Trying to lie your way out of a mess? How cowardly." A female Magi shouted. Gazelle started shuddering.

"I mean we haven't killed Hoshi yet." Gingka spoke. Kenta, Hoshi and Benkei fell down.

"Uh... Gingka you shouldn't have added 'yet' because that implies we are going to kill Hoshi." Gazelle stuttered out of fear.

The other Magi grabbed the four boys quickly and began carrying them towards a tall Magi. Hoshi followed the crowd.

This Magi had long, blue hair and red eyes. A ruby was in the middle of the Magi's forehead. She had a spectre which glowed brightly. Her eyes were fixed on the boys.

"Grand Master Rubi-iro these four humans captured this young Magi." A little boy Magi said looking rather worried.

"So you four think it's perfectly fine to walk into my village after what you have done to one of my kind? Sure she's not from my village, but that doesn't matter." Rubi-iro spoke in a strangely calm tone. The boys were confused as she seemed mad, but she was level-headed about it.

"I admit that we did set a trap, but we did it without malicious intent and the trap was non-lethal." Benkei said.

She stared at Benkei in the eye.

"You could just be lying to my face, Benkei." Rubi-iro hissed.

"How did you know my name?" Benkei asked rather confused.

"I have psychic abilities which allow me to learn specific details ." Rubi-iro explained hastily.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Kenta asked.

There was no reply. Rubi-iro waved her sceptre towards them and a brilliant blue light hit them.

They found themselves in a prison cell. It was relatively clean. The walls and floor weren't colourful, but that was to be expected.

"Great going Gingka, we're now locked up thanks to you not keeping quiet and making us look bad." Benkei said rather harshly.

"I am so sorry everyone that I messed up, I was only curious." Gingka apologised.

Someone walked up to the bars. He had a cap on with a weird symbol. His hair was light blue and messy. His emerald green eyes were focused on the boys, but his stare wasn't filled with hatred.

"Um... excuse me, but why are you looking at us?" Kenta asked.

The young man was surprised that the prisoners were talking to him as the other prisoners didn't even want to look at him.

"Oh... I was put in charge of making sure you don't escape." The Magi replied shyly. He moved closer to the bars, but he didn't touch them.

"I think you boys didn't mean to capture a Magi, I can see it in your eyes. However I am not allowed to let you out." He spoke once again softly.

Gingka tried to grab on the bars but was mildly shocked by the bars and he let go of the bars and fell onto the floor.

"Ow!" Gingka shouted.

"So, who are you?" Gazelle asked.

"I am Tadashi and it's nice to meet you four." Tadashi bowed respectfully.

LATER

After a long conversation with the boys, Tadashi fell asleep. Meanwhile Hoshi had sneaked in the prison. She moved carefully around the building until she found the cell the boys were locked in.

Tadashi had left the keys on the chair and Hoshi carefully picked them up and searched for the right key. She slowly undid the lock. The boys moved carefully out and they began to sneak around to get to the exit. A little while later they were near the exit.

"Yes! Freedom is just a few steps away!" Gingka cheered.

"Gingka, seriously we're going to get caught." Hoshi whispered.

The five of them moved towards the exit.

Then a large figure blocked the exit. He was much taller than anyone else that they saw. His purple eyes were glowing and he was scowling.

"The first rule of a prison break is to keep quiet, pipsqueak." He shouted to Gingka.

Gingka winced.

"B-b-but it was my first time breaking out." Gingka stuttered as he felt intimidated.

"So? I have seen first time attempts one thousand times better and I still stopped them. Want to know why? I am Kryzna, one of the most powerful guards in the world." Krynza said rather smugly.

He forced the five into the cell, slammed the door and locked the door.

"What the Hazda, Gingka? We were so close and you just had to mess it up!" Hoshi yelled.

"Hoshi, please don't use that word." Gazelle spoke calmly.

Tadashi woke up from his nap.

"I fell asleep again?! Krynza's probably going to kill me for that." Tadashi spoke to himself.

"Wait a minute! One of the Magi rules state that unless it is an extremely severe crime like murder, you should be given 24 hours to redeem yourself." Hoshi pointed out.

"I will inform the others about this as we keep forgetting about this rule." Tadashi said while sweatdropping.

THE NEXT DAY

Rubi-iro was sitting on her throne. Krynza marched the five to Rubi-iro.

"So, it appears you do care about these humans, Hoshikuzu. I have therefore changed my mind, you are let off and I have decided to give the boys 24 hours to redeem themselves, but however if they fail they shall receive the punishment that were meant to receive. Also if they escape they will be punished in the same way." Rubi-iro explained.

"Which is?" Gingka asked.

"You will be pushed into a pit of inferunk which will kill you pipsqueaks." Krynza answered harshly. The four of them started panicking. Hoshi looked really concerned.

The next few hours the boys were trying to find someone to help, but no one wanted or needed their help. Time was running out, they had to think of a way to redeem themselves and do it. The evening was quiet, the summer breeze was refreshing and the sun was starting to set. Suddenly they heard loud footsteps pounding on the floor. The footsteps were getting louder. All of a sudden a large army of Crystal Creatures appeared. There were probably hundreds of them, if not thousands of them. The majority of locals cowered in fear and hid in their houses. Krynza and Rubi-iro were shooting beams of light at the Crystal Creatures.

"Looks like we just found an opportunity to redeem ourselves." Gingka cheered.

"Fusion time?" Benkei asked while smirking.

"Definitely." Gingka replied.

Then a light green light hit them, the fusion started taking place once again. The muscular warrior had once returned, but something was different about him. He actually seemed happier and wasn't acting hostile towards his team-mates.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Kenta and Gazelle shouted.

Hoshi shot a blue light and it began to envelop their bodies. There Kenzelle stood looking confident.

Benga shot several bolts of lightning at numerous Crystal Creatures. Kenzelle froze multiple Crystal Creatures, so that Hoshi could blast them. Krynza punched some Crystal Creatures and parts of their bodies were smashed before they faded away. Rubi-iro used her staff to blast the Crystal Creatures. Even after fighting for 30 minutes, they hardly made a dent.

"There are just too many of them." Kenzelle said looking rather worried.

"I'll go get help." Hoshi said as she ran towards the houses.

Benga and Kenzelle combined their attacks to form frozen lightning which took out a lot of Crystal Creatures at once, however there were still a lot of them. Benga summoned his sword to slash the Creatures.

"When is she going to get back? We need as many warriors as we can." Benga said as he stabbed a Crystal Creature in the back.

Hoshi managed to get together most of the inhabitants to fight against the army of Crystal Creatures threatening their village. They started to fight back.

"I will not stand for this, Crystal Creatures wrecking my kind's homeland just because their leader wants us dead. Can everyone get out the way." Hoshi shouted as she began to charge up an attack. Her hands started glowing in a fiery orange colour. The intense flames were increasing in size until they reached the size of her head and then she released it with so much force that all the Crystal Creatures were gone. Unfortunately, it caused a bit of damage to the village.

Benga and Kenzelle rushed up to her. Benga started to hug her and she hugged him back. Krynza looked rather cross due to the damage.

"You little pipsqueak caused damage to our homes and you're going to repair it." Krynza yelled out loud and grabbed Hoshi to lift her up.

"Krynza, put her down. She doesn't need to repair anything because she saved our village along with her friends. The amount damage done is nothing compared to what the Crystal Creatures would have caused." Rubi-iro scolded Krynza. Krynza placed Hoshi down. Hoshi undid the fusion process.

"I'm starving. Fusion sure takes up a lot of energy." Gingka complained and his stomach growled.

"I know cousin Gingka." Gazelle replied.

The locals decided to make a massive feast for their heroes as a form of apology and as thanks for stopping their precious home from being ruined by intruders.

LATER

As it was nightfall, the five heroes were allowed to stay for the night. The next morning they returned back to Gazelle's house.

AT AGYUR'S LAIR

Agyur was angered by what happened last night.

"Babylon Kanja! Have you thought of a plan yet? Because time is running out!" Agyur shouted.

Babylon came into the room slowly.

"Yes, sir but it will take a while to set up." Babylon replied.


	19. The Fun Factory

After leaving Harodo Village, the five heroes had agreed that they wouldn't go to any magical settlement until they knew more about Magi. They wanted to investigate the mystery of Agyur, but they had no further leads.

Meanwhile, Babylon was with a large group of Crystal Creatures constructing some strange mansion. The front was painted in all kinds of colours and patterns, it clashed together, but at the same time it looked wonderful.

"Babylon, are we done yet?" One Crystal Creature asked.

"Nearly, just got to make it so that Hoshi can't use spells, but I can. Warp Space Zurapion Sekan Invisa." Babylon replied as he waved his hands. The mansion glowed bright blue for a few seconds before it faded.

"I sent the invitation to the unsuspecting victims or "guests". Another Crystal Creature said as he smirked.

Babylon smiled evilly but then the thought of Hoshi made him stop his feeling of happiness about impressing his master as he didn't care about him as he was merely a pawn in Aguyr's twisted game of chess and he was basically a sacrifice. A chance to escape was what he wanted, but there was no way out. If only he never made that promise after he saved his life. But why would he save him if he wanted to exterminate his kind? A good question without an answer.

"Babylon, you need to get into position." A Crystal Creature shouted as he shook Babylon slightly.

Babylon teleported inside his mysterious creation. He found himself on room on the highest floor, it was a pale purple colour and a large throne. It had a gold frame lined with gemstones and comfy, red cushioning. Babylon sat down on this throne. Babylon pulled out a smooth, creamy red potion from his bag which he proceeded to drink a little bit. It tasted sweet like a bowl of cherries. Babylon's height increased by several inches until he was as tall as Gazelle. He then removed his hat quickly to reveal his pink eyes and a red garnet in the centre of his forehead. He then placed a large crown on his head which covered his gemstone and placed a masquerade mask over his face. Babylon changed his outfit to a blue robe, black trousers and a red shirt.

AT GAZELLE'S HOUSE

The five heroes were relaxing until a letter arrived through the door. Gingka rushed to the door and grabbed the letter.

"Hey, a letter arrived and it's addressed to Gazelle!" Gingka shouted. Gazelle opened the mysterious letter and read it over.

"Huh? Looks like I am invited to a new place called the Fun Factory and I am allowed to bring four friends. This sounds like a trap, but it could lead us further in our little investigation. What should we do?" Gazelle asked looking rather lost.

"I suggest we go! Trap or not, it sounds awesome." Gingka cheered and punched the air excitedly.

"I guess it's our only option." Benkei said whilst looking down.

Gingka was about to run out the door, but Hoshi tripped him.

"Gingka, you don't know which way to go. Luckily we were given directions." Hoshi sighed.

After about half an hour, the four boys and lady arrived at the Fun Factory. A figure greeted them. He was about as tall as Gazelle, was wearing a crown and masquerade mask.

"I see you brought four friends with you, Akita." The strange man spoke in a rather excited tone.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea who-" Gazelle began but he was interrupted by this weird person.

"My name? It's King Amusezon. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" 'King Amusezon' said gleefully as he spun Gazelle around for a bit.

"Well, the kid with green hair is Kenta, the guy with the red spiky hair is my cousin Gingka, the taller guy with the hat is Benkei and the girl is Hoshi." Gazelle introduced everyone politely.

"Feel free to explore the Fun Factory by yourselves, I have to get to the top floor." King Amusezon spoke cheerfully as he skipped through the door.

The five guests entered the hall slowly. There were various paint splats across the wall in various colours. There were various doors with different symbols on them. Gingka ran to a door with a coat hanger on it. He opened the door quickly and the others followed behind.

The room was turquoise and had rows upon rows of costumes on rails. There were all kinds of outfits from pirates to princesses and even ninjas.

"Look at all those fancy costumes. I want to try one on." Gingka cheered as he removed a clown costume from its hanger and put it on. Gazelle put on a knight costume on and it was equipped with a sword. Kenta dressed in a frog costume. Hoshi put on a Princess costume and placed a crown on Kenta's head.

"Now you're my little frog Prince." Hoshi said and kissed Kenta on the lips. Kenta blushed.

"Hey, Benkei why aren't you wearing a costume? I mean it's called the Fun Factory after all?" Gingka asked mischievously.

Benkei sighed, Gingka was probably going keep on asking until he put a costume on. He put on some kind of magical cloak on. He had a staff in his hand.

Gingka spotted a red button and pushed it.

A small machine came out from the wall and pointed towards Gingka's face and sprayed his face with face paint. He closed his eyes before any face paint got in them. He then found a mirror behind one of the rails and discovered the machine had put clown make up on him. Hoshi and Benkei started laughing at him.

"It's not funny!" Gingka shouted.

"Well, you are dressed as a clown." Gazelle pointed out.

Gingka tried to remove the costume, but it was stuck on him.

"Great, now I am stuck in a clown costume." Gingka sighed.

"It was caused by a spell. Remember the time when everyone got stuck in my clothes, it is the same situation and before you accuse me of casting it on you, I haven't used any magic since last night when we were fighting that army." Hoshi explained.

The five heroes left the room.

"Where should we go next?" Gazelle asked.

"I don't like it here, I want to leave." Gingka cried as he ran to entrance and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"How about the room with the cake symbol?" Kenta replied.

At this Gingka rushed so fast that he forgot to open the door and ran into it. He quickly got up and opened the mysterious door.

The room was green with white polka dots. There was a large wooden table which was covered with a red silk cloth. On top of the cloth were numerous types of cakes. Gingka and Hoshi eyed the largest cake and were about to cut a slice. A bright light shone from the cakes and numerous Crystal Creatures appeared and the cakes were ruined.

"You destroyed the cakes. How could you?" Gingka yelled furiously. Hoshi tried to blast them but nothing was coming out of her hands. She took a deep breath and attempted to breathe fire, but something was stopping her.

"Hoshi, is something wrong?" Kenta asked.

"I think the Fun Factory has been affected by a Warp Space spell and this isn't the time to explain what one is now." Hoshi replied.

Gazelle drew his sword out and slashed at the Crystal Creatures. He was agile like a cat and accurate like a sniper.

Benkei waved his magical staff and a bolt of blue lightning hit the Crystal Creatures. A strange key dropped down with a leaf symbol.

"So what is a Warp Space?" Benkei asked.

"It's a really powerful spell that can make a small area's physics change. This one is called Warp Space Zurapion Sekan Invisa which literally translates as Warp Space Useless Spells Invisible. The effect of this spell is that it makes every person apart from the caster unable to use magic. The Invisa part is meant to make the magic invisible and without the word Invisa, the area would appear tinted or distorted." Hoshi explained worryingly.

"Then how did the sceptre work?" Kenta asked whilst looking confused.

"That must belong to the caster as wands, sceptres and staffs contain some magical energy from the owner." Hoshi replied.

Gazelle felt something in the sheath he pulled the sword out from. He put the sword down and reached into the sheath and found a key with a fire symbol.

"Another key? Weird, but I guess we need to find them for some reason." Gazelle spoke calmly.

The four boys and lady exited the room.

They explored all of the rooms on the ground floor and kept running into traps and Crystal Creatures. In one room they found another key with a lightning bolt symbol and they had to defeat a ten foot Crystal Dragon.

They moved to the second floor and found a door with a balloon symbol on it. The four boys and lady were panicking as they wondered what evil secret this room held, but they had to investigate it regardless. Gazelle opened the door with caution. The heroes were surprised at what they found as it was a room that was just like the inside of a bouncy castle. Gingka, Kenta and Hoshi started jumping on the airy floor. The trio were goofing around and Gingka pulled Gazelle into the room. The four of them had been bouncing around for ten minutes. Gingka attempted to do a front flip but a fist punched him to the floor. He turned to see Basher or Yellow Tourmaline, one of Aguyr's minions.

"Looks like I am not the only clown. Only I am here to amuse myself." Basher taunted.

"Shut up!" Gingka shouted as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

Basher responded with a swift punch to Gingka's face. He fell down. Benkei moved into the room and used the staff against Basher, but it didn't affect Basher.

"Aw, how cute. You're relying on a little bit of magic, blissfully unaware that staffs eventually get weaker the more you use them until you transfer some magical energy into them." Basher jeered as he was about to slam his fists on top of Hoshi. Gazelle thrust his sword through Basher's gemstone and he faded away. The sword then pierced the airy floor.

A sudden rush of air came from the deflating floor.

"Thanks for saving us Gazelle!" Hoshi and Kenta cheered as they hugged him.

"No problem." Gazelle replied calmly. He then stared intently at a strange hole in the wall. It was covered by some of the deflated rubber, but there was a noticeable dent. Gazelle used his sword to slice the material and it revealed yet another key which had curved lines which represented the element of air.

"Another key? Maybe we have to find them all to get out of here." Kenta said curiously.

"I have a theory. These keys are replicas of the Five Elemental Keys which allowed access to a strange dimension. It is probably a reverse version of how the Elemental Keys work and it's meant to be a game, although none of us are having really that much fun." Gazelle explained.

Gingka got up carefully.

"There's only one other room on this floor and it has a musical note on it." Gingka spoke excitedly.

The five heroes entered the room. It was quiet; there were some musical notes on the wall with some lines crossing through. An ebony piano was laid in the corner. A note was attached which said "The key is on the wall." Gingka read the note and placed his hands on the wall trying to find the key.

Gazelle read through the notes on the wall and started to play the melody on the wall. It was a soothing melody. Hoshi noticed some words written underneath in Magi.

"The Serene Ocean." Hoshi translated.

After Gazelle reached the end of the peaceful song and key with a raindrop appeared.

The four boys and lady had reached the final floor which had one door and five slots. They inserted the keys into the locks and the door opened. 'King Amusezon' was sitting in his throne.

"So how was your exploration?" King Amusezon giggled.

"Oh, it was just great. We nearly died a few times." Benkei said sarcastically.

"Hmm... I guess there are a few problems that need sorting out and I apologise deeply for danger you faced." King Amusezon said looking rather sad. He started to smile and he laughed a lot. King Amusezon didn't realise that he was returning to his normal height. He was shrinking back to Babylon's size. The King's clothes looked like they could swallow him up. Everyone apart from Gingka looked suspicious.

"Oh no! The King has shrunk!" Gingka shouted. Everyone else except Babylon facepalmed.

"I totally forgot about my curse. It happens at sundown and I become shorter until sunrise." King Amusezon lied.

"Babylon, just why did you do this to us?" Hoshi asked looking upset about Babylon's betrayal.

Babylon turned away, removed his crown and mask and placed his hat over his eyes. He looked towards the five heroes and sighed.

"I have a few things I would like to admit. First of all I work for Agyur, but before you attack me, I would like to point I was forced to after he saved my life. I stupidly made a promise to do anything for him and there is no way out of it. Secondly I knew you would survive as I designed it in such a way that I could intercept at any moment. Thirdly, I am so sorry." Babylon admitted as a single tear fell down from his cheek. He waved his hands towards them.

"Now you can get out of the costumes and you can keep them. Also I need my staff back." Babylon said calmly. Benkei handed the staff back to Babylon.

"Reverso Warp Space Zurapion Sekan Invisa and Saran Lokine." Babylon chanted. The front door unlocked and the area glowed for a second.

The five heroes returned to the house.


End file.
